Unexpected Surprise
by Tragik13
Summary: Donald and Goofy decide to go visit Sora on Destiny Islands. When they get there they find out that sum1 else came along 2 visit and she wasn't invited AND she is in love with Sora. Can Riku change her mind with his good looks, charm and a lil help from t
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my FIRST fanfic so R&R and tell me what I did wrong. If you also see anything wrong with it let me know and I can fix it for next time! Hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!  
  
~Tragik~  
  
Summary: It has been 3 years since Kingdom Hearts and Sora and Kiari have gotten VERY close. (Like you didn't guess that would happen) Donald and Goofy come to Destiny Island to visit Sora and his friends. When they get there they find that someone they didn't know about had come along and guess what! This little tag along is in love with Sora. Kiari is pissed.......................................!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sora you lazy bum,wake up." Kiari got up looked at Sora and thought 'Man he sleeps like a rock! It's so hard to get him up!' "WAKE UP!!!!!!" Sora woke up and stared into her eyes then kissed her. "What was that for? Your in a really good mood today." Kiari said shocked  
"I'm glad I shared the papou fruit with you Kiari"  
"I'm glad you shared with me to" she giggled  
"Your so cute when you giggle like that. I love you Kiari, promise you'll never leave me again?"  
"I promise. I love you to you lazy bum" Kiari was now sitting on top of him. She began to lean down and kiss him when Riku called out....  
"HEY QUIT MAKING OUT UP THERE!" Sora made and fist and got a mad look on his face  
"Damn it! How come he always waits till I'm about to get a kiss from you to do something stupid like that? He's such a dumb ass sometimes." Kiari leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. She closed her eyes and Sora knew what kind of kiss she wanted. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down toward him and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She began to slip her hands down his pants and "explore" when Riku walked in.  
"I told you two to stop making out." Sora was really pissed off now "Sora did you remember that Donald and Goofy are coming today or were you to busy making kissy kissy face with Kiari?" Riku began to make a really pathetic kissy face. "O Kiari I love you! kiss me! mocked Riku making out with himself. Sora threw a pillow straight at his head.  
"O shut up Riku, I didn't forget about them I just wanted my good- morning kiss before I got ready."  
"By how red your face is I can tell you got more than just a good- morning kiss." Sora finally got out of bed and started walking top the bathroom. On his way out the door he punched Riku in the arm really hard. Riku fell to the floor laughing his ass off.  
"What are you laughing bout?" asked Kiari with a puzzled look on her face.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Come on Riku what's so funny? Spit it out."  
"Man did you see how red his face got?!?!?!?!?! He was as red as an apple!"  
"Shut up Riku ot your face will be even more red."  
"How you figure? I don't think my face can get any more red than his was!"  
"I figure that your face will be A LOT more red after I do this" She walked up to Riku wrapped her arms around his neck. (Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were all crowded around the door watching Riku and Kiari) Kiari leaned in to kiss him. They were so close that their noses were touching. "You ready for this Riku?"  
"I've been waiting for this ever since you came here" Riku closed his eyes, Kiari closed her eyes leaned in a little more and........................................................ kneed him straight in the nuts. Tidus and Wakka crossed their legs and winced. Selphie was cracking up laughing.  
"That had to hurt" Tidus said as he watched Riku fall to the floor again.  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KIARI!?!?!?!?"  
"I asked you if you were ready for it? You said yes so I thought you knew what I was going to do." Kiari smiled and had that not-so-innocent look on her face.  
"GO KIARI! THAT SHOWED HIM WHO'S BOSS!!! yelled Selphie  
"If you ever do something stupid like that again I will kick your sorry ass!" after Kiari said that she smiled and BIG cheesy smile and stepped over Riku (who was rolling on the floor in pain) and walked out the bedroom door and started down the stair to make a snack. "And the same thing goes for you guys to. Selphie you wanna join me for a snack?"  
"Sure Kiari! Man you have to show me how you did that. He wasn't even thinking that you were about to do that to him. Your good." Kiari and Selphie walked Down stairs to the Kitchen and when the girls were out of sight Tidus and Wakka went to help Riku get off the floor.  
"THAT BITCH!I can't believe she did that! It fucking feels like someone cut my balls off." Riku said as he barely made it up to the bed. Tidus just looked at him then started busting up laughing.  
"Dude she totally kicked you ass!" Riku gave him a really dirty look. "I'm gonna go get some ice for your poor balls." He ran off and was really lucky that Riku couldn't stand up.  
Riku you know how Kiari is about Sora." Wakka said sitting on the bed next to Riku. "You can't interrupt one of their "moments" like that."  
"I just thought it would be funny to mess with them."  
"Mess with them one more time and you won't be having any kids." Tidus came back with the ice pack followed by Selphie. Tidus handed Riku the ice pack started laughing again. "WELL as I was saying," Wakka butted in "You know Kiari is very protective of Sora because she doesn't want to lose him again. DUH!"  
"I know how she is stupid. I guess I really did that because I'm jealous. I mean I went through all trouble, well it wasn't trouble but you know what I mean, to find her and get her heart back just to be sealed in Kingdom Hearts for a year and a half and have her share the papou with Sora. I'm happy for him because he's my best friend and all but, I'm still alone. Selphie has Tidus and it's just you and me. Maybe we should turn gay and then we would have each other!" Riku winked at Wakka and he winked back and blew a kiss to Riku.  
"That would be great! We have one little problem though."  
"what's that sweety? Riku said in a very girlie voice.  
"Your SO not my taste!" Wakka walked over to Tidus swung his arms around Tidus' neck and kissed him on the cheek."Tidus is soooooooo my type though.I'm sorry Riku but, it would have never worked out between us baby." Selphie walked over and pushed Wakka out of the way and kissed Tidus. He went bright red with embarrassment.  
"Man Wakka if it means me getting kisses like that from her than you should act gay more often."  
"Tidus, Wakka doesn't have to act gay for you to get kisses like that from me. I'll do it anytime just be ready!" Tidus looked at Selphie and pulled her by the waist real close to him and kissed her again. They stood their kissing while Riku and Wakka just stood there staring at them.  
"Riku why don't we leave them to kiss and I'll carry you down stairs so you can apologize to Kiari."  
"Ok" Riku said trying to get up and at least walk to the door.  
"That's a nice pimp walk you got going on there Riku. If only you were a pimp then you would have it made!" Tidus said then he began singing "You can't get a dollar outta me. Riku's tryin to pimp you see but, he can't be no Fuckin' P.I.M.P!" Riku was about to kick his ass when Selphie and Tidus walked out of the room.  
"I changed my mind. I'm just gonna stay here and wait for my balls to stop hurting."  
"Ok well if you need anything let me know. Yea and Riku work on your pimpiness." Riku sat there thinking 'Man if they would have seen me with those princesses they would have seen pimp.' Sora walked in and saw that Riku's face was still really red.  
"What happened to you?" He asked trying not to laugh.  
"That stupid bi........................ I mean Kiari kneed me in the jewels for making fun of you. Now that I think about it it was kinda funny. PLEASE don't let her do it again thought because it hurt like hell."  
"I'm sorry Riku but at least now you know not to mess with my baby because if you piss her off she can be pretty mean and she will do worse than that."  
"You mean she wasn't pissed off back there?"  
"Nope she was just messing around becuase I know for a fact that if she was really pissed off you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. So newho why don't we go down stairs and wait for Donald and Goofy? Do you need me to carry you?"  
"No that's ok Sora I got it." Sora and Riku were in the hallway when Sora heard a sound and ran to the window.  
"THEY'RE HERE! KIARI C'MON LET'S GO DONALD AND GOOFY ARE HERE!" Sora jumped out the window and glided(the shared abillity that he learned in Neverland) over to them. "Hey! I was starting to think you guys weren't coming."  
"Hey Sora long time no see" Said Goofy Giving him a big hug.  
"Hey Sora! Hope you don't mind but I'm not gonna give you a hug." Said Donald.  
"It's cool Donald I missed you to." Sora smile and laughed. Kiari walked up and put her arm around Sora's waist and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Donald! What's up?"  
"Nothing but the same old shit"  
"Hey there Goof Troop! I missed you!" Kiari gave Goofy a big hug and returned at Sora's side and out her arm right back.  
"So I take it you and Kiari shared that Papou fruit thing amajiggy?"  
"Yea, we did and we love each other a lot" Sora bent down and kissed Kiari on the cheek when he heard......  
"Hey Sora I missed you a lot!" She threw her arms around him and gave him and kiss square on the lips.  
"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kiari. Sora had a stunned look on his face.  
"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HERE?! DID YOU SNEAK ON OUR SHIP?!" Donald yelled.  
"Yep and it was all to see Sora." she said with a big smile.  
"Do I know you?" Sora looked deep into her bright blue eyes. "O my god is that you.................................." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. Did ya like it? I hope you did. I had to leave it hanging because I want you guys to R&R and tell me who you think it should be. I have an Idea of who it's going to be but I'm not 100% sure so if I get some better ideas from people that's what I'll use. Till next chapter.......... BYE!!!!!!!!!  
~Tragik~ 


	2. Unpleasant Guest

~Hey everyone Tragik here!! Sorry it took me so long to release the second chapter, but school bites ass and I have had sooooooooo much shit to do AND we mustn't forget bout parents and how they NEVER SHUT UP!!!!!! Well I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you like the second one more. Well I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. So read...........................................aren't you gonna start reading?....... .......................READ already!!!!!!!!!!! LOL j/p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So Sora who the hell is she?"  
"Ummmmm...................... this is Alice. She's one of the princesses of hearts. I saved her world also, but I had no......................." Alice interrupted  
"Yes, Sora also saved my life when the queen accused me of trying to steal her heart. Like anyone would want that black hole.That stupid bitch thinks that whatever she has that everyone else wants it. She's such a.............."  
"Are you absolutely sure that's her?" asked Kiari "She looks different." Alice had black hair with a florescent pink mohawk. She wasn't wearing her normal pink dress anymore.She was wearing a red plaid skirt with chains, A black shirt that said OCC (Orange County Choppers) with the logo bike on the front printed in red. She was also wearing a white tie with black cross bones. Alive had on black combat boots with red and black striped knee high socks.Her eyebrow was pierced along with her tongue,nose and three piercing below her lip. (like Benji from Good Charlotte)  
"Your right she does look A LOT different." Sora said looking at her pierced "But, I like the eyebrow thing.Would do you think Kiari? Should I get one?" Kairi thought for a minute picturing him with his eyebrow pierced.  
"You would look sexy with that baby." She kissed him and gave Alice that look that said 'He's mine bitch so back off my man.' Sora knew exactly what she was doing and he had to play along or that would mean NO sex for a long time.So he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back.  
"Oh ok. I get the spike(point). You to are in love.That means that your Kiari." Alice stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag herself.(ya know how you do that when you see old people kiss. At least little kids do)  
"But Sora I thought you liked me when you............"Riku walked up and looked at her and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Riku and you are?"  
"Alice, but my friends call me Ace.Alice sounds to girlie."  
"Ace.Cool, so did you come with Donald and Goofy?"  
"Yea"  
"Cool"Alice leaned over and whispered something in Kiari's ear and they both started laughing. Sora looked really confused and decided to ask.  
"what's so funny Kiari?"  
"O nothing.............well ne-who we better get going inside so we can get some food I'm starving!"As they started to walk away when Sora noticed that Alice and Riku were still standing back there talking. He grabbed Kiari's hand and motioned at the two.They were standing there watching them when Wakka walked up to them and said.  
"Well Riku should shut up and leave you guys alone now."  
"Why do you say that??"Asked Kiari with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Because Riku was jealous of you and Sora always kissing and shit. Now he has his own little girlfriend so he should leave you alone now."  
"That's good.He really did need a girlfriend."Sora said laughing.Riku and the new and interesting Alice were walking over to them at this time. Riku looked at the three, they all had bug cheesy grins on their faces.  
"Well are we gonna go eat?Ace and I are starved."Riku and Alice were walking in front of the others. Wakka elbowed Sora and pointed out that Riku and Alice were holding hands.Kiari started holding hands with Sora and looked and saw Riku.  
"Awwwwwwwwwww isn't that cute now we have three couples on D.I.(Destiny Islands)"Wakka teased. "Sora and Kiari,Tidus and Selphie and RIKU AND ALICE!"Riku turned around and had a really good come back ready.  
"Hey Wakka you forgot about one more couple."  
"And who would that be manboob?"  
"You and your blow up doll!!!!!!"  
"I DON'T HAVE A BLOW UP DOLL YOU DICK CHEESE!!"Wakka's face was flame red with embarrassment.  
"Yea ya do you monkey fucker."  
"Ankle rapist"  
"At least I don't rape blow up dolls!"  
"You can't rape the willing!"  
"That damn doll isn't willng!"Riku yelled as he noticed that Wakka was getting ready to hit him with a coconut so he and Ace took off running into the house.  
When everyone sat down to dinner Wakka said."Riku I'm single because I have to make dure you little kids stick to the rules."  
"What rules?I didn't know we have rules."Sora said looking up while stuffing his face with food.  
"yea we have rules.The main rule is that you kiddies don't have sex around here. This is Destiny Island not Do-me Island."  
"Sorry to let you know Wakka, but me and Kiari have already broken your little rule."Sora stared laughing and fell out of his chair.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!? Did you use protection?"  
"You know the saying Wakka,Safe sex sucks so screw someone special!Kiari is very special to me so I did." Everyone started cracking up laughing."Man, I'm stuffed!Should we go watch the movie??"Sora said letting out a huge burp.  
"Yea let's go."Riku burped right back in his face.Everyone was getting ready to go watch the movie The Ring when Donald and goofy started up the stair then Donald turned around and yawned.  
"I think I'm gonna go up stairs and hit the hay. I'm so tired from the long ass trip Sora made us take out here."  
"Sorry Donald,"Kiari began"But we don't have any hay for you to hit, but we do have some beds for you to sleep on."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your so funny Kiari!!"  
"I know don't ya love it?"  
"yea whatever....."Goofy about fell over sleeping.  
"I think I'm gonna go catch some z's with Donald I'm tired as hell.Don't even say anything Kairi."Goofy said with a big grin.Kairi closed her mouth then smiled.Everyone walked into the front room. (A/N:Ok now we all know how girls get "scared" in "scary" movies and like to cuddle up with their boyfriends. So that's what is happening here.)Not even five minutes into the movie when they show the deformed chick in the closet (My favorite part) Kiari got all "Scared" and cuddled real real close to Sora. So did Selphie with Tidus and Ace with Riku,who weren't really scared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Sora,Riku,and Tidus' P.O.V.(All guys think alike)  
'We should watch scary movies more aften.She's closer to me than usual.Maybe I'll get lucky tonight.I love scary movies.............man I'm hungry again and my butt itches. End of P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
As they were all watching the movie Riku looked down and noticed Alice staring at Sora.He moved his arm just enough to let her know he had noticed.She looked up at riku hen kissed him."Dont worry I don't like him.I was just looking at his weird hair style."She smiled and rested her head back on his chest and they finished the movie.They could also hear Goody and Donald snoring up stairs.  
After the movie the guys decided to race around the island.Selphie and Alice went to go sit on the mini-island, (where you fight Riku the first time in the game)While Kiari went over the rules.  
"Ok the first one around to the other side of the island, grabs their flag and back to the mini-island wins. Sora you have the red flag.Riku you get green,Tidus you get orange and Wakka you get the pink one."  
"WHY PINK?!?!!?"  
"Because we couldn't find the black one."  
"Ok, but I better be gettin extra points for this."  
"Hey dumbass you don't gets points!"Yelled Selphie laughing.  
"Shut up I knew that!"  
"Yea whatever dickcheese..."Kiari cleared her throat.  
"READY?SET?RUN!!!!!!!!"The four guys set off running as the girls watched them till they turned the corner of the island."Hey I'm gonna go get some pops you want anything?"Kiari yelled up to them.  
"Yea Mountain Dew please!"Alice said turning to Selphie "you want anything?"  
"Yea Coke please!Thanks sweety!"Kiari started back to the kitchen to get the pops.  
"Good she's gone."Alice said sitting down  
"What?"Selphie had a puzzled look on her face.  
"Ok, can I tell you this and you NOT tell Kiari?"  
"Yea."  
"Promise?"  
"Swear to Bob?"  
"Ok,"Alice began to walk around the island"Riku and I are goin out right?"  
"Right?"  
"Well, don't get me wrong I like him alot and he's wicked sweet and all, but I'm kinda using him to get closer to.......Sora."  
"YOUR WHAT!?!?"  
"Yea.If Riku falls in love with me he'll ask me to stay. If I do I won't be able to kiss him or anything, but I'll be close to him and that's all that matters."  
"Alice you can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I overheard him telling Wakka,Tidus and Sora how he thinks he REALLY loves you."  
"O well.....I like him.Isn't that a start?"Kiari was walking across the bridge with the pop.  
"Hey,I'm back with the pops."  
"Thanks K."Alice said walking over and taking the pop."I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom." and with that she walked off.  
"Kiari I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Selph?"Sephie took a deep breathe.  
"Ok, Ace told me that she is using Riku to get closer to Sora."  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
"Yea..."  
"That Bitch....................." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~Well thats it! You like? Sorry again it took so long, but as you know school, parents and everything else that sucks in this world.If you get any ideas at all let me know! R&R please!!!!!!! e-mail about anything that wrong with it and if you have any ideas! You guys have to help to I can't do all the work!!!!! lol bye!If it takes to long for me to come out with the next chapter e-mail me 10,000,000,000,000 time then I'll remember to! lol bye!  
~Tragik~ 


	3. The plan

~Hey Tragik here!Same thing as last time! I am SO busy and that's why I havent had time to post anything. I hate school! Why are we forced to go to school anyway? O well when I become ruler of the world I'm gonna make school illegal. lol j/p. Well here's the new chapter I hope you like it. If it's bad sorry. I've been writing during classes. lol I guess that's one good thing about school. Well here ya go! R&R PLEASE!!!!!! thanx!  
~Tragik ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
"I know." Selphie began "At least she has good taste in guys."  
"Yea I guess, but we have to get Riku to share the papou with Alice. Does she know about that yet? About the power of the fruit?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"Ok. Good. So here's the plan......"  
"Plan for what?" Alice butted in  
"Ummmmmm...............Plan for the surprise party we're gonna throw for Riku."Kiari said elbowing Selphie who quickly agreed.  
"Yea party....."  
"GREAT!!!! Can I help? What's it for?"Kiari looked at Selphie and started to bite her lip trying to think about what she's gonna say.  
"Of course you can help Alice!" Selphie said :Kiari can tell you what it's about." Kiari stopped and look at Selphie then Ace.  
"The party is really for all the guys."Kiari said making it up as she went along.  
"What's the party for? What's the big Bang?" Ace said picking at her mohawk.  
"Well Alice,we sometimes throw parties to show the guys how much we love them."  
"What about Wakka?" Asked Ace  
"Oh you mean because he doesn't have a girlfriend?"  
"Yea"  
"He said he is just here to make sure us kids don't do anything that he would do."  
"Don't you mean would do"asked Selphie giggling.  
"Who knows? He does have that blow up doll "Hidden" in his closet."The three girls start cracking up laughing when Goofy and Donald come walking across the bridge rubbing their eyes.  
"Where is everybody?" Asked Donald.Kiari shrugged.  
"Do you mean we don't count as anyone?"  
"No"  
"Yea sure"  
"I'm sorry if I made it sound like I don't like you. I was talkin bout the guys."  
"I know Donald I was just messing with ya. Sora and the guys are racing around the island."  
"Palookas." Donald sighed.  
"LOOK!" Yelled Alice."Here they come!Look who's winning! GO SORA!" Kiari just looked at her and rolled her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~Kiari's P.O.V.  
That stupid Bitch thinks she can take Sora from me she's got something coming to her....like my foot up her ass!How could she do this to Riku? Well I have a plan to change all of that.......... ~End of P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Sora came in first followed by Wakka and Tidus.  
"Where's Riku?" Asked Alice.  
"He stayed back because he wasn't feeling good." Sora said trying to catch his breath.  
"Oh, is he goin to be ok?"  
"Yea, you should go back and check on him. It would make him feel better."  
"Will you come with me Sora?Kiari and the rest can go back to the house and we can catch up. I don't know where he is."Alice said as she winked at Selphie.  
"Sorry Ace, but I wanna spend some time with Kiari."  
"Oh you can spend time with her whenever you want. please?"Alice put out her lip and gave puppy dog eyes.  
"How about we all go?" Kiari said. "That way Sora can show Alice where Riku is and he can spend time with me. Sound good?"  
"Sounds great babe!"Sora said walking over to Kairi and kissed her while grabbing her ass. Everyone was walking when Alice grabbed Selphie's arm and pulled her back to talk to her.  
"Selphie, do you think Kiari is still mad at me for kissing Sora?"  
"Probably Alice."  
"Why? It wasn't that big of a deal.Was it?"  
"Yea to her it was."  
"why?"  
"You ask a lot of questions Alice." (Sora and Kiari can both hear this conversation.)  
"So............but why is she still like that?"  
"You know all the hell they both went through right?"  
"Yea."  
"That's the reason."  
"Ohhhhhhhhh."  
"Yea and she loves him with everything she has so you might wanna give it up."  
"Ok. So what kind of girl does Riku like?"  
"Well why don't you ask him?He's right there."Riku walked up up Alice, handed her a flower and kissed her on the cheek.  
"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"The group all said together "How sweet."  
"O shut up you guys. I love it Riku." Alice gave Riku a kiss as everyone started walking back to the house.It was about 10:45 now so everyone decided to go to bed. Everyone said their goodnights and went into their rooms. (Donald and Goofy got Kiari's room. She shared with Sora and Alice shared with Riku.)  
Kiari and Sora didn't plan on going to sleep.Kairi asked Sora. "Hey wanna have some fun?"  
"What kind of fun?"  
"Naughty fun."  
"Do I make you horny baby?" Sora got the Austin Powers look on his face. "Daddy's all pantsed out! Let's FREAK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~A/N: Ok people I know this is my fanfic and all, but I feel I'm doin all the work so now you get to have some fun and decide how Sora and Kiari "Freak" (have sex) I'm gonna be adding little comments in there. HAVE FUN!!!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Sora and Kairi start to.......................................................................... ........................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................................How did that chicken get there?!?! 0_0 ............................................................................ .............................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................................DAMN! I didn't know people could bend like that!....................................................................... ............................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................. RIDE THAT PONY!!!..................................................................... ............................................................................ ........ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ A/N: Well...............................that..................................... .........was..........................................interesting don't ya think? They must do yoga to be the flexible! So did ya have fun using your imagination? I know I did. I should try that position some time........................O well anyway back to the story......0_0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
"Wow! That was great!" Kiari said laying down on the bed."  
"Yea! So.....do you think we woke anybody up?  
"Hope not."She stopped and listened "Sounds like Riku and Ace are being louder than we were. hahaha."  
"I love you Kiari."  
"I love you to Sora. You lazy bum."Sora laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kiari. They fell asleep in each others arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
"How did ya sleep Wakka?"asked Tidus as he walked into the kitchen seeing him serve breakfast to Donald ,Goofy and Selphie. He walked over to Selphie and kissed her. "Good morning babe. How'd ya sleep?"Wakka sat down at the table.  
"I slept great. How bout you?" Asked Selphie eating her toast.  
"Just fine." Said Tidus getting a glass of chocolate milk.  
"I slept like shit." Tidus yawned "Between Sora and Kiari and Riku and Alice, No way! I was tryin to drowned them out. Didn't you hear the Trapt music?"  
"No I was out last night." Tidus laughed ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiari and Selphie were walking around the island trying to figure out details about the plan." Selphie, so what are we going to do about Alice?"  
  
"Well we tell Riku that he should share the fruit with her and that she already knows what it does. We have the party me and Tidus can share ours. You and Sora can share one again and so will Alice and Riku then they will fall in love. Then she can stay here with us."  
"Will she forget about wanting Sora?"  
"Yes she will Kiari."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Because believe it or not you used to be in love with Sora AND Wakka.Wakka talked you into sharing that papou with Sora though."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?! I USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH WAKKA!?!?!? EWWWWWWWWWW GROSS!"  
"That's mean."  
"No I didn't mean it like that."  
"Ok so is that plan ok?"  
"Yea it's perfect. That style has got to go though."  
"We can work on that."  
"Ok. Let's go back and talk to everyone but Alice and Riku. I think they went to Lover's cave."  
"Oh my god they can't off eachother!!!!!!"The two planners walked back and told Wakka, Sora, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy about the plan. Sora turned to Donald.  
"When are you guys leaving? I forget."  
"Think we gotta leave by Friday."  
"Ok and today is Tuesday. So that means you girls have till Thursday to get Ace cleaned up. Riku said he wants a cowgirl so make her look like she's from the South. Keep the the eyebrow ring and the tongue ring, but the rest has gotta go. That's what he said."  
"Will do sergeant Sora!"Selphie said while saluting.  
"Wakka, Tidus and I will work on the party."  
"But me and Kiari cook." Selphie yelled as the girls walked away. "Remember the last time you three cooked? We'll cook and you three can keep Riku occupied. ok?"  
"OK!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ A/N: Well that's it! Did ya like it? I know it's kinda short, but ya know.........I've been busy! Any Ideas about what Alice's outfit should look like let me know. I can really use some ideas. I have no idea what she is gonna wear! R&R let me know what ya think!!!!!! bye! love peace chicken grease and KAPEASH!  
~Tragik~ 


End file.
